Stuck in wonderland!
by Heart of punks
Summary: Sabrina gets stuck in Puck's room! I wonder how this will turn out, will they kill each other? Or will something happen? FIND OUT NOW! One-shot


Sabrina Grimm stomped into Puck's room, ready to kill. "Puck!" She yelled, her voice echoing around his endless room. Laughter was heard from the forest. Sabrina clenched her fist. The fairy boy had earlier put _another_ spider in her bed, waking her up from her slumber.

She saw a flash of movement from behind the tree's and suddenly Puck stood in front of her, glop grenades held in each hand. Sabrina tried to look brave, but ended up looking scared. If one of those hit her, it would take days for it to wash out. Sabrina pulled out her wooden sword from her belt loop and held it in front of her.

"Grimm, prepare to stink." Puck said, and threw a glop grenade. Sabrina gasped and dodged it, it exploding all over the door and handle. "Bring it, freak baby!" Sabrina said, waving a finger. Puck's face got serious as he threw his other glop grenade at her with some serious force.

But Sabrina was ready.

She dove out of the way, rolled, and had her sword pointed at puck's chest. "Give up?" Sabrina asked, she could smell the victory. Puck grinned, "Never." With that, he quickly drew his own sword and the two dueled, dodging and jabbing, rolling, laughing, yelling, name calling. Finally, Sabrina had Puck against a tree, his sword on the ground. He glowered at her, knowing that she had won.

She smiled triumphantly, "I win, fairy boy." She stuck her sword back in her belt loop and walked towards the door. "I… I want a rematch!" Puck called, beating his fist on the ground. Sabrina put her hand on the door handle and called over her shoulder, "No way! I beat you, Puck! You're just going to have-" Sabrina twisted the door handle, "To except that I beat you!"

She grinned to herself, but it quickly disappeared as the door handle came off in her hand, the glop had hardened quickly, making it easy to break. She starred at it in shock. "What are doing, Pus face?" Puck asked, looking over her shoulder. He saw the door handle in her hand, and they both turned to each other, shock written all over their faces.

They both rushed o the door, banging on it desperately. "HEEELP! Somebody help!" They yelled, banging away. After a few minutes they stopped, a pit feeling settling in her stomach. "Nooo…Oh no, oh no no no no no no!!!!" Sabrina muttered to herself, not facing the reality. Puck sighed impatiently and said, "Face it Grimm, we're stuck in here."

****

**1 hour later…**

Sabrina sighed. "Where the heck is everyone?" Sabrina said to herself. Puck had flew off into the forest, saying that he didn't want her ugliness to pass on to him. Sabrina had sat there by the door, in case someone came by.

After a few minutes she convinced herself that no one was coming anytime soon. She stood up and stretched. She looked around the room for the first time and remembered why she loved it. It was beautiful, it had a lagoon, fruit trees, toys littered around, and other things that, she wouldn't admit it, she found pretty cool.

She looked around for any sign of Puck, and finding none, she set off towards a group of fruit trees. There were all kinds, apple, peach, plum, orange, grape, and even one that grew chocolate. She ran from tree to tree, smiling and tasting each fruit to find they were all delicious.

Sabrina decided to venture a little further. She kept passing fruit trees and old toys when the trees ended and a field of strawberries started. She squealed. She LOVED strawberries, every since she was little. She ran through the field, picking only the ripest and biggest ones. After a few minutes, and quite a few strawberries, she collapsed n the grass. "Man, Puck sure is lucky to have a room like this." She said to herself.

She watched the clouds for a little while, the wind blowing a piece of hair across her face. The hum a cicadas filled her ears like a song and overall, she felt…peaceful. Sabrina smiled and let her eyes drift close. She was just about to doze off when she felt a strong gust of wind pass over her. She sat up, alarmed. She looked up to find no one other than the trickster king himself. He was laughing and doing loops. She was about to shout an insult when he looped again, and then leveled himself even with the ground and headed straight towards her. "Uh oh." Sabrina said, and began to run back towards the lagoon. She stumbled a bit, and butterflies flew beside her.

"I'm gonna…catch You!" Puck said, his hand barley brushing her shirt collar. Before he could grab hold, Sabrina ducked, causing Puck to fly strait into a tree. When she got up, she started to laugh. Puck Grumbled and faced her, bits of tree bark littered his face. Sabrina ran, still laughing. She kept running towards the lagoon, looking behind her at the determined Puck. As she kept looking behind her and not in front of her, she didn't see the hilltop come to end, ending right above the lagoon.

Puck's laughter only got louder as Sabrina ran off the edge, Puck following after her. The two plummeted into the clear blue water, the two kept laughing, bubbles floating from their mouths. The two surfaced in the shallow in end and the laughter ceased. The two looked at each other, remembering that they hated each other.

After a minute of hateful starring, Puck sighed and offered out his hand. Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "Look, we're probably going to be in here awhile so, we might as well get along," Puck said, scratching his head. He quickly added, "But when we get out, we go back to hating each other." Sabrina examined his wet hand. She smiled, and shook it. "Fine. No pranks?" She asked, looking him in the eye.

"No pranks." Puck answered, shaking hands.

The two sat awkwardly before standing up, dripping wet. "Ugh, great! Now I'm going to be freezing cold." She said, twisting the water out of her hair. Puck looked thoughtful, and then said, "I know! Come with me!" Puck said, walking off into the trees.

"It smells." Sabrina said, sniffing the green hoodie and jeans he had given her to wear. "No it doesn't!" Puck said, picking out a blue hoodie and jeans from a pile of dirty clothes. "Uh, yeah, it does." Sabrina said, looking at the clothes in disgust. "Well do you want it or not Grimm?" Puck asked, looking at her. Sabrina nodded.

"Well, change over there." Puck said, jabbing his thumb towards a rose bush. "No peeking!" Sabrina said, pointing a finger at him. Puck raised his hands in a white flag notion. Sabrina quickly changed and looked at the slightly too big clothes. _They smell like Puck…_ Sabrina thought to herself, closing her eyes and sniffing. _Wait what?!_ Sabrina thought, quickly shaking the thought out of her head.

She draped her wet clothes over a branch and walked back towards Puck. He had changed to his blue hoodie, and now that Sabrina looked, the two looked the same. "Hmmm…What should we do first?" puck asked himself. "Puck, No pranks!" Sabrina said, giving him a glare. Puck looked at her, annoyed. "I know! I'm just thinking about what we should do." He said, crossing his arms. He looked thoughtful, and then he smiled. "I've got it!"

The rest of the afternoon, the two played hide and seek with the chimps, boxing with the kangaroo, army men, mud fight, water gun wars, flips on the trampoline, looked for shells by the water, swung across the lagoon and back on tire swing, capture the flag, ate candy, flew through the fake clouds, and finally, just at sun set, the two collapsed on the trampoline.

"Ha ha ha…That was so cool!" A dirt covered Sabrina said. "Yeah, did you see me do that dive? That was so cool!" Puck said, tired and dizzy. "Yeah, did you see me do that spin on the swing? I thought I was going to fall!" Sabrina breathed out, starring at the setting sun. The two became silent as the sun disappeared and the moon slowly rose to take its place, bringing stars with it.

"Hey Puck."

"Yeah?"

"How did you meet Granny?" Sabrina asked. Puck looked questioningly at her. She looked back and answered, "Yeah, I mean, if you'd never met her, we wouldn't be here." She said, looking up at the stars, the stars reflecting in her eyes. Puck nodded and answered, "Well, when I first came here, a few years ago, I was running away from marrying Moth. I came here and thought, hey! This is a pretty nice place, so I settled down in the woods with my minions and built totally awesome fort out there. So one day, I was out building Mud bombs and I here this cry for help. So, wondering who the heck is in the part of the forest, I fly towards the noise. And well, there she is, lying on the ground and a huge monster looming over her. So I thought to myself, The only one who can cause fear in this forest is me! So I pull out my sword and teach that ugly monster a lesson!" Puck grinned at the memory and continued, "When I turned around to tell the old lady to beat it, she hugged me! Something about thanking me for awesomeness and stuff and from then on, she brought me food and called me _libeling_. So, that's it." Puck finished, putting his hands behind his head. Sabrina thought about it and it seemed pretty believe able.

Sabrina looked over at Puck and saw his eyes closed. "Puck?" She whispered. No answer. She giggled and rolled closer to him. She looked at his sleeping face and blushed a little. He looked so peaceful, so…cute! Sabrina smiled at his face, he looked like a little kid! She sighed contently, and laid down beside him, facing him. She had wondered what it would be like sleeping next to a boy.

Sure she had slept with Daphne, but it wasn't the same. She had read a romance novel once, and she remembered it said '_he put his strong arms around her, and she felt safe in those protective arms of his'_ And she wondered what it would feel like. She scooted a little closer to Puck, almost touching him. She could smell him, he smelled like earth and peaches. She felt her eyes close but before she could fall asleep, she felt Puck turn on his side, facing her.

She blushed, noticing how close they were. His hair fell across his eyes, making him look even cuter. Sabrina turned her back to him, still blushing. _Calm down…So what if Puck's a little cute?I mean, NO! Not cute…Ugh! I'm going to sleep!_ Sabrina thought to herself. She just barely drifted off when she heard,

"Sabrina."

Her eyes flew open, thinking puck was awake. She turned to face him and found that he was only talking in his sleep. "Is he…Dreaming about me?" Sabrina asked herself quietly. Suddenly, he rolled over, which put Sabrina's face in his chest. "Meep!" She cried almost silently. He wrapped an arm around her back, and put his chin on her head. "Sabrina…" He breathed, causing goose bumps to raise on her arms. "Oh crap, crap , crap!" Sabrina said to herself, barely above a whisper. She tried to move, but Puck had a death grip on her.

After a while of futile attempts of trying to get away from him, she gave up and finally relaxed into his arms. She could smell him, an earthy scent. _He's so warm…_Sabrina thought to herself, closing her eyes. She cuddled up to him, and with a finally sigh, fell asleep.

***

The next morning Sabrina wok up to find Puck starring at her. "Hmm..?" Sabrina mumbled groggily. Puck was flapping his wings to where he was hovering just above her. "Grimm, can you explain why I woke up with you on me?" He asked smugly.

_Well you see, you fell asleep and then you practicly tackled me in a hug so I decided to let you and then I fell asleep! HAHAHAHAH!!! _Sabrina thought to herself. _Yeah right, I'm not saying that!_ Instead she said, "I don't know, When I went to sleep you were on the other side of the tramp, I must've rolled over or something." She shrugged. Puck looked at her, judging whether or not he should believe her. He blew out his nose and came to sit down beside her. "Fine, whatever." He said, believing her. Sabrina let out a sigh of relief. Puck turned to her, about to say something, when they both heard a boom coming from the direction of the door. They looked questioningly at each other and then ran to the door.

"What the?" Puck asked himself. All of a sudden, the door blew open, barely missing Sabrina's head. "My door!" Puck cried, sinking to his knee's. Standing in the doorway was U.J, Granny and Daphne. Uncle Jake was holding a wand and Daphne held a stick of dynamite in her hand but was pouting since she didn't get to use it.

"Oh, liblings! I'm so sorry we didn't come sooner!" Granny Relda said in her German accent. She ran over to Sabrina and hugged her tightly. "Where were you guys?!" Sabrina asked the sheepish looking family. "Well, we just kinda figured you were somewhere in the house, but when we kept calling you and didn't answer, we just thought you were mad at us for some reason, but we finally pieced it together." Daphne said, sniffing.

"Took you long enough!" Puck cried, forgetting about his door. _Truce over! _Sabrina thought to herself and said, "Yeah! I was stuck with idiot for almost two days!" The two continued to glare and share insults when Daphne interrupted. "Hey Sabrina, why are you wearing Puck's clothes?" The little girl asked. Sabrina looked down and blushed. She had forgotten that she was wearing them!

"Oh! Um..You see, uh.." Sabrina stuttered out. But Granny Relda save her from an explanation. "Oh, come on all of you! I bet Sabrina wants to get out of here, and I bet Puck wants her out!" She laughed. "Yeah right." Daphne muttered under her breath. AS the family walked out, including Sabrina and Puck, no one saw a small smile, a friendly one, pass between Puck and Sabrina.

**REVIEW!!! Or I'll set Puck's minions on you, and they take no prisoners!!! BWAHAHAAHHAH!!!!**


End file.
